


together forever

by healing



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to miss someone is to keep them in your heart as they were rather than as they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together forever

_“I wish we could stay together forever.”_

_“Then why don’t we?”_

—

Mithos is not Yggrasill.

—

Mithos is kind and caring and sweet. Mithos’ smile is gentle and fond, and his eyes crinkle when he laughs at Genis’ lame jokes. Mithos is the only person besides his sister who really, truly understands him, understands just how much he hates humans sometimes. He didn’t ask to be born this way, he didn’t ask to be different, but Mithos understands. Mithos holds his hand, and leans into his shoulder, and Mithos understands.

—

Mithos is not Yggdrasill.

—

Mithos lies in the grass with him at Altessa’s when everyone else is asleep inside. Mithos runs his hands through Genis’ long hair as Genis rests his head in his lap, drifting in and out of consciousness. Mithos tells him stories - stories about the great hero Mithos, stories from thousands of years ago, stories that have been long lost in the dusty pages of books too thick even for Genis. Stories about a Mithos that isn’t his Mithos. Like Raine said - Mithos is a common name. That’s all it is.

—

Mithos is not Yggdrasill.

—

Mithos kisses him when Lloyd and the others aren’t looking, soft and chaste and brief. Nothing more than fleeting, but Genis is red to the tips of his ears every single time, stuttering like an idiot until Mithos kisses him again just to keep him quiet. And every single time, Mithos’ smile afterward is the prettiest thing Genis has ever seen. Every single time.

—

Mithos is not Yggdrasill.

—

_“Mithos… We’re friends, right?”_

_“… What? Of course. What are you talking about?”_

_“We’re really friends, right?”_

_“Y… yeah…”_

_“I believe you, okay?”_

_“…”_

—

Mithos is not Yggdrasill.

Mithos is dead.

And not a single day goes by where Genis doesn’t miss Mithos Yggdrasill so much his body aches with it.


End file.
